131115
by Eejil9
Summary: Parce que devant l'horreur, il faut parler. N'a pas grand chose à voir avec Harry Potter. Il s'agit d'un texte de réaction aux attentats qui ont eu lieu cette nuit à Paris. Peut-être qu'au fil de la journée, j'ajouterai des chapitres à celui que je laisse ici.
1. Chapter 1

Ecrire.  
Ecrire en ce moment où on réalise qu'une horreur sans nom existe. Que la violence à laquelle on croit être confronté tous les jours, dans les romans, dans les films, dans la musique même, n'est qu'une infime image de la violence qui transperce la réalité.  
Parce que souvent, j'ai l'impression que ce que je lis et la vie forment un seul et même ensemble, j'oublie qu'il y a une différence cruciale entre la violence inventée, la violence esthétisée, et la vraie violence, celle qui tue, qui saigne, qui déchire le monde.  
Parce que jamais, dans un Tarantino, on ne croit réellement aux flots de sang.  
Parce qu'un _avada kedavra_ tue sans douleur, sans effusion.  
Parce que les combats épiques de Pierre Bottero sont d'une perfection millimétrée.  
Parce que les morts de A Song of Ice and Fire sont trop bien orchestrées.  
Rien de brouillon, rien de laid, rien d'horrible tout compte fait.  
Parce que toutes ces histoires sont inventées.

Mais là, des gens sont vraiment morts. A deux kilomètres à peine de chez moi.  
Les cadavres, le sang, les armes, les larmes et les cris, ont retenti dans la réalité. Et c'est cette réalité qui me fait mal. Ça existe, et c'est là qu'est toute l'horreur.

A seize heures hier, j'étais sur la terrasse d'un café, avec des amis. Ce n'était pas au même moment, ce n'était pas au même endroit – mais dans une telle agitation, deux kilomètres font-ils réellement une différence ? Un tel déchainement de violence, si aléatoire, si brusque, si incompréhensible, aurait très bien pu frapper là.  
Ça aurait pu être moi. Ça aurait pu être des proches, des amis. J'aurais peut-être dû, moi aussi, trainer en sûreté le corps blessé d'une inconnue, comme ce journaliste dont le témoignage m'a tiré des larmes.  
Et je ressens l'atroce mort de tous ces innocents comme s'ils avaient été mes amis. Parce qu'ils étaient comme moi : jeunes, profitant de la vie, insouciants. Parce le drame leur est tombé dessus sans raison, sans prévenir.  
La voix tremblante des témoins de ces drames m'émeut aux larmes. Elle est trop vraie, trop poignante. C'est la réaction de l'humain face à une violence si exponentielle que j'envisage sans même oser l'imaginer. Les corps, le sang, la cohue pour sortir d'une salle de spectacle ou échapper à l'impact des balles dans une rue.

Trop. C'est là qu'est la vraie différence entre la violence feinte et la violence vraie. La violence vraie est trop déchainée, trop palpable, trop frappante. Elle n'est pas calculée, elle n'est pas narrée, elle n'est pas transformée. Elle est, tout simplement.  
Elle est. C'est ce qui fait saigner mon cœur.

Et en lisant le communiqué de revendication de l'attentat par Daech, je tremble.  
Parce que le fanatisme brûlant de ces mots est un fanatisme qui existe, parce que des gens y croient.  
Parce que je me rends finalement compte avec une acuité douloureuse qu'un groupe de personnes me haïssent, moi et mes semblables, simplement parce que je suis ce que je suis. Me haïssent au point de souhaiter ma mort et de la considérer comme une bénédiction.  
Et parce que ce texte dont l'horreur ne peut être qualifiée est une promesse. Une vraie promesse de mort.

On dit qu'il ne faut pas céder à la terreur, qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur, sans quoi les terroristes gagnent leur combat.  
Je ne suis pas d'accord. Comment ne pas avoir peur quand le sang coule à flot à deux pas de chez soi. Comment ne pas avoir peur lorsqu'on sait que ce n'est pas la dernière fois. Qui pourrait ne pas avoir peur de la guerre ? De la mort, la sienne ou celle de ses proches ?  
J'ai peur, mais je pense qu'il faut agir avec courage. Sans peur, pas de courage. Le vrai courage est de résister à cette pression, et vivre malgré la peur, malgré la tristesse, malgré l'angoisse. D'avancer.

Ces monstres sanguinaires me font peur, mais je ne courbe pas l'échine. J'avance.

Le premier pas de cette avancée est écrit. Comme tous les pas que j'ai faits depuis que je sais écrire.

J'écris et je refuse la fiction, au moins pour un temps. Je refuse cette création de fac-similés de violence, qui semblent nous y habituer, mais nous font oublier à quoi ressemblent vraiment les cadavres, le sang, les armes, les larmes et les cris. J'écris ce que je ressens. Pour de vrai.  
La fiction n'a plus lieu d'être quand la réalité nous rattrape.

Mais il y a ce rêve fou. Ce rêve fou qu'un jour, la violence telle qu'on l'a vue cette nuit n'existe plus que dans la fiction, et qu'à jamais, la réalité en soit débarrassée.

Un jour. Peut-être. Une lueur d'espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Il y a une poignée d'heures, je rejetais la fiction dans son impuissance. Elle leurre et n'est pas réelle. Elle habitue à une violence trop belle, trop fausse, alors que le monde est à feu et à sang. Elle apaise toutefois, et offre parfois des maximes inespérées.**

 **Voici un florilège des citations qui, je crois, peuvent nous guider de l'obscurité à la lumière. Elles ne m'appartiennent pas, mais elles guident quelquefois mes pas.**

 **J'apprécierais infiniment que vous ajoutiez les vôtres en review, si vous le souhaitez.**

* * *

"Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right.  
-Albus Dumbledore" ― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light". _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Alkaban_ \- Quote by Albus Dumbledore

"Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness." _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ \- Quote from Dumbledore to Voldermort

"We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on." _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ \- Quote by Albus Dumbledore

« L'univers entier balance entre deux forces et ne croyez pas qu'il s'agisse du bien et du mal. Ces notions sont typiquement humaines et dépendent entièrement du point de vue de l'observateur. Non, je parle des forces fondamentales, l'Ordre et le Chaos. L'univers est né du Chaos ; la nature, les êtres vivants, sont les moyens qu'il utilise pour tendre vers l'Ordre.  
Edwin Til' Illan, Discours aux aspirants de la Légion Noire. » Pierre Bottero

« Le doute est une force. Une vrai belle force. Veille simplement qu'elle te pousse toujours en avant. » Pierre Bottero, _Ellana, L'Envol_

« La mort est un cadeau que nous offrent ceux qui partent.  
Un cadeau exigeant, écrasant, mais un cadeau.  
La possibilité de grandir, de comprendre, de s'ouvrir, d'apprendre. »  
Pierre Bottero, _Ellana, L'Envol_

« -Que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent ?  
-Les rêves ne se brisent pas.  
-Que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent ?  
-Le terreau des rêves à venir. »  
Pierre Bottero, _Ellana, La Prophétie_

« Vivre c'est se mettre en danger, réalisa-t-elle. De la même façon qu'apprendre à marcher c'est d'abord accepter l'idée de tomber. » Pierre Bottero, _Les Âmes Croisées_

« Le passé sert à construire l'avenir mais il est immuable. Me venger ne rendra pas la vie à celle que j'aime, me venger est aussi vain que vouloir remonter le temps. » Pierre Bottero, _Les Âmes Croisées_

« Je ne vous parlerai pas de vengeance, de guerre, de lutte et de sang.  
Je ne vous parlerai non plus d'injustice et de droit.  
Je ne vous parlerai même pas de ces gens qui font rimer ordre et terreur, lois et mensonges, morale et déchéance.  
Je veux vous parler de cette lumière qui brille en chacun de nous.  
Cette petite lumière qui fait de chacun de nous un être humain.  
Parce que cette lumière est en train de s'éteindre. »  
Pierre Bottero, _La Huitième Porte_


End file.
